The invention relates to a coupling toothing in a gearbox between two rotationally symmetrical coupling structures which can be coupled with each other or a gearbox with such coupling structures, respectively.
In a known coupling toothing (EP 0073985 B1) for the clutch of a motorcycle gearbox one of the two coupling structures is provided with claws projecting from a base surface and the other with recesses in which the claws engage when the driving connection is established. The coupling surfaces of the claws and recesses are undercut, which means that the flanks of the claws and recesses which actually effect the coupling connection are shaped in such a way that they incline inwards by several angular degrees from the tip towards the base. Corresponding inclinations of two interacting coupling surfaces ensure that the mesh thus effected will avoid coupling release under load.
Additionally, a coupling toothing or a gearbox with a coupling toothing according to document DK-52150 are known in which each of the two coupling structures is provided, on the side facing the respective other coupling structure, with claws axially projecting from the base surface, the claws of the gear wheel being additionally attached to the inner peripheral surface of an outer collar delimiting the base surface.
In contrast to these, the objective of the present invention consists in improving the known coupling toothing in such a way that it is also suited for the transmission of high torques while at the same time offering smooth shifting characteristics.